Once the Sun Sets
by Kerrigor2
Summary: Ruby and Blake are off on their own, so Yang and Weiss decide to take this mission on alone.


**Author's Note: This is Part 2 of a 3 part series of one shots I'm writing with my friends A-Rav and AmbidextrousLion. A-Rav has written Part 1: In Time You'll Fly, which can be found here [ s/10021220/1/In-Time-You-ll-Fly]. AmbidextrousLion has written Part 3: The Pain We Share and you can find it here [ s/10021782/1/The-Pain-We-Share].  
><strong>

**Each story can be read on its own, they can stand apart. But reading all 3 will give a fuller experience, and I think they all fit together really well. And I'd recommend reading their other RWBY fan fics while you're at it, I'm sure you'll enjoy them too.**

**Well, on with the show. Enjoy, review, follow, favourite, do whatever you want! Just have a few tissues ready if you're gonna read all 3.**

* * *

><p>Yang exhaled in shock as she felt the sting of the Death Stalker sink into her chest. She dropped to her knees, the flames in her hair dwindling away. The Death Stalker shrieked in victory, Weiss shrieked in despair. Yang reached out her arms and grabbed onto the sting embedded in her chest, using the last of her strength in an attempt to hold the Death Stalker in place.<p>

Weiss leapt towards the monster, tears flowing freely down her face. She swung Myrtenaster in a vicious arc, slicing off the Death Stalker's sting. Its cries of victory turned into cries of pain as blood flowed from the end of its tail. It swung around to face Weiss, pincers poised to strike. Weiss launched herself into the air, rotating Myrtenaster's cylinder until the Freeze Dust was loaded in the chamber. Whipping Myrtenaster through the air, she launched herself at the wounded Death Stalker. She weaved her way between the flailing claws and stabbed the Death Stalker in the back. The Dust detonated as she struck, encasing the monster in a thick block of ice.

Weiss leapt off the frozen body of the Death Stalker, running over to Yang. Yang had fallen to the ground, the sting still embedded in her chest. A small pool of blood was forming around her; the sting was keeping most of the blood in her body for now. As Weiss approached, she could see the tip of the sting jutting out of Yang's back, parting her beautiful hair. She could hear Yang's laboured breathing as she fell to her knees beside her.  
>"Yang…" she whispered, tears pouring down her face. "We have to get you to a hospital!" Yang shook her head, gazing up at the stars.<br>"No Weiss, it's too late for that." Yang whispered. A trail of blood slowly slid from the side of her mouth.

"Why?" Weiss wrapped Yang in her arms, lifting Yang onto her lap. Yang just laughed, the movement causing her to wince in pain as the sting shifted inside her. A tear rolled down Yang's face as she tried to lay still. Weiss could feel blood soaking through her skirt, Yang really was dying. The thought tore her heart to pieces.

"You should know why, you're a smart girl." Yang whispered. Weiss shook her head, sending the tears on her cheeks flying through the air like tear-drop crystals, reflecting the light of the moon around them.  
>"No, you idiot, <em>why did you do it?<em>" Weiss sobbed, pushing her face into Yang's shoulder. "What am I going to do without you?" Yang smiled, raising her hand to stroke Weiss' cheek.  
>"You'll get on alright, you're a strong girl. I only ever got in your way."<p>

"Yang…" Weiss pulled back, gazing into Yang's eyes. She saw no signs of sadness, or regret. Yang was happy. "I…"  
>"I know Weiss. I know." Yang interrupted with a smile. Weiss nodded, reaching out her own hand to touch Yang's face. Yang closed her eyes at the touch of Weiss' hand, rubbing her cheek against it with a satisfied smile.<p>

"How _did _we end up like this?" Yang sighed, kissing Weiss' palm. Weiss thought back to the day's events. The pair had been wandering Beacon Academy, bored. Ruby and Blake had gone off, doing their own thing, leaving Weiss and Yang with nothing to do. Then, reports of a disturbance in the Emerald Forest came in, and the pair had been sent to investigate. Thinking it would just be a few Beowolves, or an Ursa, the pair went alone.

But, as it turned out, a Death Stalker was the source of the disturbance. Despite being under-manned, and unsure if they'd be able to win, Weiss and Yang had leapt into combat with the monster. Yang acted as a vanguard, pummelling it from close range, while Weiss fired Dust at from just outside its reach. They had been doing well enough, it looked like they were about to win, before the beast lunged and a lucky strike with its claws had knocked Weiss to the ground. Yang leapt as the Death Stalker poised its stinger to stab through Weiss' depleted aura, using her own body as a shield. Despite the fact that Yang had used up almost all of her own aura, she never hesitated.

"Yang, you idiot." Weiss sobbed, her head falling into Yang's shoulder again. "How could you do this to me?" Yang opened her eyes, gazing up at Weiss' pale, beautiful face the face that Yang had fallen in love with. She couldn't help but smile at seeing it again.  
>"Weiss," she said. "I need you to do something for me." Weiss looked up at Yang's words. "I need you to do what I promised to do a long time ago, something I can't do anymore. Can you take care of Ruby for me? I can leave with no regrets if I know my baby sister will have you looking out for her."<p>

_Oh no_, Weiss thought, _how am I going to tell Ruby? _Weiss nodded anyway.  
>"I'll look out for her, I promise. Though she has Blake now, I don't know how much she'll need me."<br>"Even if she has a girlfriend, she still needs an older sister. Now, that sister is you Weiss. Thank you." Yang closed her eyes again, leaning into Weiss, still breathing softly. Weiss leant down and gently kissed Yang on the forehead.

"You call that a kiss?" Yang muttered. Weiss couldn't help but smile. Even in her final moments, Yang never changed. She leant down once more, touching her lips to Yang's. Her mind went blank as she felt the wondrous softness of Yang's lips on her own. The taste of blood slipped onto Weiss tongue, but she ignored it. Weiss gasped through her nose as she pushed harder against Yang, pouring all of her love, her passion, into the kiss. When she pulled back, Yang was smiling. "That's more like it." Yang whispered.

Tears welled up in Weiss' eyes again as she gazed down at Yang, the love of her life. The love that she was about to lose. _Why does this happen? _She thought. Weiss' entire life had been one of danger, loss, and sacrifice. She'd been losing loved ones and family members for as long as she could remember. But Yang was different. She'd opened herself up to Yang, confident that they'd be together forever. She'd let Yang inside the walls she'd built up to protect herself from the inevitable losses that she suffered in her family. And now she was going to lose Yang after all. Not because of some assassination attempt, or a White Fang attack. Not out of a political struggle for power. She was going to lose Yang because Yang loved _her_ too much to watch her die.

It was like the world was playing a cruel joke on her. She'd found the only person that she'd ever _truly _loved, and who loved her back just as passionately. And now, _because _of that love, she was going to lose Yang. _What kind of sick joke is that? _As Weiss gazed down on Yang's face, a voice seemed to echo through the air.

_Mirror… _Weiss looked up, searching for the source of the voice.

_Tell me something… _She glanced down at Yang, maybe Yang was singing. But Yang's mouth was closed.

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all… _The gentle voice seemed to come from all around Weiss, filling her with the haunting melody.

"Weiss," Yang gasped. Weiss looked down at her, Yang was getting incredibly pale. "Can you pull this thing out of me?"  
>"But, if I pull it out, you'll bleed out in seconds." Weiss said. Yang nodded.<br>"I know. I know you want to spend as much time with me as you can. But it hurts Weiss. It really hurts. I can feel the monster that almost killed you _inside me_. Every time I breathe in, it hurts. Every time I move, it hurts. Just get this thing out of me. Please?"

Weiss nodded, her vision blurring. She wasn't going to make Yang suffer anymore. Yang was suffering like this for her, it wasn't fair to prolong it. She reached out and wrapped her hands around the Death Stalker's sting.  
>"Weiss, can you do one thing for me?" Yang asked.<br>"Anything."  
>"Once you pull it out… I'm not going to last long. I want the last thing I experience to be your kiss. Just one last kiss, before I go."<br>"Of course." Weiss said, smiling through her tears.

_Fear of… _Weiss paused as the voice rang through the air once more. She looked around, where _was _that coming from?

_What's inside me… _Weiss tightened her grip on the sting, ignoring the voice. She looked into Yang's eyes one last time. The eyes of the one she loved. She lost herself in their glistening, blue beauty.

_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone… _Weiss pulled on the sting with all her strength. It slid out of Yang with a nauseating snick, like the sound of closing scissors. Yang's eyes widened in agony as it shifted inside her, and she relaxed as Weiss threw it to the side.

Weiss collapsed onto Yang, her heart breaking. She felt blood gushing from the gaping wound in Yang's chest, soaking her blouse. She pressed her lips against Yang's, knowing that this was the last kiss they would ever share. Weiss sobbed as she felt Yang kiss her back, Yang was so feeble, so weak. Yang had always been so strong. And now…

Weiss pressed against Yang's lips harder, making up for Yang's weakness. Her breath caught as she felt Yang fall away from her lips. Weiss opened her eyes, mourning for her lost love. But Yang's eyes were still alert, she was alive. Yang pulled Weiss down, putting her mouth to Weiss' ear.

Weiss could feel Yang growing colder, she had barely seconds left. Weiss held Yang close, squeezing her love for the last time. Weiss heard Yang whisper her last words, then Yang collapsed, her eyes blank, unseeing. Weiss gazed at Yang, almost in disbelief. She touched her hand to Yang's cheek, stroking it.

"Yang?" She whispered. Yang didn't respond. The silence shattered Weiss' heart. She sobbed, tears obscuring her view of Yang.

_I'm the loneliest of all…_

As the voice taunted her one last time, Weiss remembered Yang's last words.

"I love you Snow Angel. I'll be watching."


End file.
